


Forever Can Never Be Long Enough For Me (To Feel Like I’ve Had Long Enough With You)

by LeighKelly, Nic1031



Series: Farmverse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighKelly/pseuds/LeighKelly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic1031/pseuds/Nic1031
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after their first kiss in the rain, Brittany and Santana celebrate the Fourth of July. Little does Santana know, Brittany has a suspense up her sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Can Never Be Long Enough For Me (To Feel Like I’ve Had Long Enough With You)

In Copper Hollow, New York, it’s been over a year since Santana Lopez took up residence at the home that once belonged to her late grandmother. Although it’s been a relatively short time, it feels like her life before was another life altogether. Living with Brittany, it’s so much better than she could have ever imagined. Sometimes she can’t believe it’s hers, but every morning she wakes up to bright blue eyes and she knows its real. Brittany kissing her goodbye every day before she goes to work, coming home to her, lying on the couch together, just their quiet nights at home, it’s a pretty amazing life.

Today is a little more active than usual for them however. They’re getting ready for the Annual 4th of July Extravaganza. Kurt had called and invited himself, and Santana, having not seen him since the spring was quick to agree to it, though with Brittany’s reaction to it, she realized she probably should have run it by her first. For some reason, she’d given a strange huff and a whatever, completely unlike her, even where Kurt is involved. She still feels a little bad that he’s coming here and Brittany has to play nice. It’s not that she doesn’t like him, they’ve made their peace, so Santana’s a little confused as to why she’d been so pissed about him coming. Brittany assured her it would be fine, they’d get along fine, and that she shouldn’t stress over it. But she was being weird for a few days after their completely uncharacteristic argument over it, and Santana decided she’ll keep an eye on things, just in case.

She gets out of bed on the Third, long after Brittany had kissed her goodbye, heading into work early. Santana heads downstairs to make her coffee, only to find that Brittany made some before she left. She pours herself a cup, smiling to herself how thoughtful Britt is, since she usually grabs coffee on her way. Brittany is really something else, her own Luke Danes with her coffee and flannel, though she has to say, she’s far less gruff for sure. Sitting down at the table, Santana opens up her laptop. She can’t believe how much progress she’s made on her book in just six months, It feels like the words just poured out of her, and Brittany has been so unbelievably supportive of the whole endeavor. She’s not sure she could do it without her, and she thinks of how lucky she is that she doesn’t have to.

Though she has a lot to do, in order to be ready for both Kurt’s arrival and tomorrow’s festival, and she knows she won’t get much writing done, when she’d started, she promised herself that she’d give it at least an hour every day. So she sits and drinks her coffee, just sort of adding commas and changing words in what she already has written. Just maintenance, really, but it totally counts, she decides. Santana’s time flies, and she finishes the whole pot of coffee without even realizing. She gets up and she washes out the coffee pot, before unloading the dishwasher and straightening up the kitchen. By the time she gets everything done, Kurt is texting her telling her he’s almost there.

Where Santana had really felt the need, the first time he’d come up, to make sure everything was perfect, so he didn’t question her decision to stay and make her second guess herself, it’s not like that anymore. This is her home now, with Brittany, and she has no doubt in her mind that she’ll never go back to the city. He’s accepted it for the most part, but still throws some jabs in there every once in a while, much to the annoyance of Santana and Brittany both. She’s pretty sure he’s changed her number in his phone to Elly Gay Clampett, but so be it. He knows damn well she’s happier in her small town than she ever was in the New York City. He can say what he wants about it, it changes nothing. When the doorbell rings, she realizes she’s still in one of Brittany’s silly t-shirts and jeans, but she just laughs at herself and opens the door.

Kurt looks her up and down and rolls his eyes, “I know HTML? How to meet ladies? Really Santana?”

“Well it’s not a lie.” She rolls her eyes right back at him. “It’s Brittany’s shirt, it’s cute. I’d offer to get you one, but, it wouldn’t be true even if it was HTMM. Are you coming in, your majesty? Also, just for the record, she’s pretty awesome, and she also knows actual html, in case you need a dating website made for yourself.”

“I do just fine on my own, thank you very much.”

“Have plans with Dave tonight?” Santana snickers, but Kurt moves right past her, heading for the first floor guest bedroom. “Make yourself at home, why don’t you, Hummel?”

“I will, thanks!”

“Hey, wait a sec.” She gets kind of serious for a minute. “Before you go take a six hour shower, can I talk to you?”

Kurt perks his head out of the doorway, dropping his suitcase, “Um, yeah, sure.”

“Look, I know you like to mess with Britt, but do you think you can just, not go overboard this time?”

“Oh come on Santana, she does the same to me!” He protests, making her scowl at him.

“I’m not saying you can’t mess around, okay? But we had a fight…” Santana starts, but when she sees him jerk his head back, she quickly corrects herself. “Or, not a fight. I just didn’t even run it by her that you were coming, and before you say I’m whipped, it’s not about permission, it’s about respect, since this is her house now too.”

Kurt still has his brows furrowed, trying to make sense of this, “And that caused a…not-fight?”

“It wasn’t even a fight, or a non-fight. I don’t know, she was weird for a couple of days even though she said she wasn’t mad, and like…I don’t want her to be weird okay?”

“Okay…” Santana can tell that Kurt’s a little confused but she’s not going into details. She’s a very private person, though her sometimes brash demeanor makes people fail to understand that. Kurt though, he does, it’s part of why they’ve been friends for so long, and when he sees her getting uncomfortable, he turns it into a joke. “I know what you’re like when you don’t get laid, so I’ll leave her be.”

She breathes a sigh of relief and smacks him on the shoulder, “Well, just so you know that is not a problem, just last night—”

“Stop! I do not want to know!”

“Enjoy your shower.” Santana smirks. “I’m going to run to the grocery store”

“Have fun with that. Do you even have grocery stores or do you just stop on the side of the road and barter with farmers?”

“Please, have you ever had farm stand fruit? And I don’t mean from Tarek the guy on your corner who’s always out of bananas.”

“Oh my god. Who even are you right now”

“Happy, Kurt.” Santana smiles inwardly, dreamy, almost. “I’ll stop and get you some cherries on the way back from Wegmans, you’ll see.”

“Whatever you say, Elly Gay.”

Santana rolls her eyes and goes out to her car, still feeling like sort of a weirdo when she drives her little sports car around here. She’s honestly been thinking of trading it in for something a little less…blatant. Maybe a Honda or something, something that has good gas milage so Gram doesn’t get mad. She really, really tries to impress Gram, even though Brittany assures her that she’s beyond impressed already, which is hard to do. Still though, she just knows that she’s in Brittany’s life for the long haul, and Gram is so important. Maybe she’ll bring it up to Britt later, see what she thinks. She really doesn’t need a sports car around here anyway. It looks ridiculous in town, everyone always sees Santana Lopez coming from a mile away.

Caught up in her own thoughts, Santana drives to Wegmans, and when she gets there, she realizes she’s made absolutely no plans for dinner.

“Shit.” She murmurs, digging through her purse for her phone so she can call Brittany. When Britt answers, she’s a little breathless, probably from the combination of the day’s heat, and all the work she’s been doing trying to finish up this project so she can take a few days off.

Hey, baby. What’s up? Santana can hear the smile in Brittany’s voice, and she smiled in response.

“Not much, do you have time to talk for a second?”

Always for you, duh. What’s going on?

“We never talked about tonight’s dinner, I just wanted to see if there was anything you preferred I make.”

I love anything you make, so…

“Thanks, babe.” Santana smiles, biting her bottom lip a little to keep a grin from splitting her face. “But can you think of anything? I’m at the store now.”

Why don’t you just grab a couple steaks? We’ll throw them on the grill and eat out back. And if you wanted to make some of your corn salsa, I wouldn’t be opposed to that.

“Oh yeah, that sounds great, Britt! Thanks! You want beer or wine? Are you going to have a few drinks with me tonight?”

Yeah…yeah I think I will. Beer is fine with me. But I’ll drink either.

“Okay good. I’m glad. You’re okay with everything, right, Britt? Kurt being here?”

Yep, I’m good. Brittany assures her. Santana can tell something is up, but she can’t force Brittany to talk about it.

“I love you, Brittany.”

I love you too, San. I promise everything is fine. Kurt made it okay?

“Yeah, he got here just before I headed to the store. He’s primping right now I think.”

Of course he is. Brittany snickers a little. I’m trying to finish up this job today, babe, but I’ll be home before six.

“Okay honey, be careful. I love you.”

I love you too. Tell your girlfriend I said hi!

She hangs up, and she moseys through the grocery store, stopping to talk to a few people she knows. The thing she thought she’d hate most about small towns, everyone knowing too much of her business, she finds that she doesn’t mind it so much after all. Santana finishes her shopping, grabbing a pack of those crappy wine coolers that Kurt likes to drink in the summer, and beer for her and Brittany, before heading to the front, winking at Edna when she waves her over to her closed lane, allowing her to bypass the line. She makes small talk with Edna and thanks her for the lane skipping, giggling as she passes on Brittany’s message.

“Let me get one of the boys to help you load all this in the car.” Edna offers, sticking a PAID sticker on the beer.

“I’ve got it, Edna, don’t worry.” Santana shakes her head, smiling at how old-fashioned she is.

“Brittany got you building up some muscles on that farm now?”

Santana laughs, “I’m getting pretty good out there, not going to lie.”

“Good for you, I was rooting for you to make it here when you still smelled like city air.” Edna pats her on the arm, laughing softly.

“Well I think you’re stuck with me now. I’m not leaving anytime soon.”

“Good thing. Janet Pierce would have someone out for your head if you hurt that girl.”

Santana gulps a little out of instinct, “Well thats another thing you or Gram need to worry about, I couldn’t do that.”

“Trust me, I can tell. She’s got you all head over heels. We think it’s funny.”

“Well I’m glad I can be a source of entertainment, Santana rolls her eyes playfully.

“So are we. We’ll see you all tomorrow then? You’ve got any city people coming up for this one?”

“Just Kurt, the one who dresses up like he’s going to New york fashion week no matter what.”

“Oh good, I like him. He’s sassy, like you.”

“He’s something alright. We’ll see you tomorrow Edna. Have a good evening!”

“You too, give my best to Brittany.”

“I will definitely do that.”

After finishing her shopping, Santana loads up her car and heads over to the farm stand. As soon as she gets there, she can’t help but check out the flowers. They’re gorgeous today and she thinks maybe she should get some, mostly for Brittany but also to put on their little patio table for dinner. She pulls some sunflowers and some lavender, and she picks up some cherries and fresh corn, chatting with the proprietor as she pays. When she gets back home, Kurt is sitting on the porch on his iPad.

“Oh good, you made it home. I was starting to wonder if you’d decided to stay and help the farmers bring in the daily haul. Don’t think I don’t know about your strange proclivity for overalls.”

Santana mutters a not yet under her breath, but she knows it’s in the cards someday. They’ve talked about it, at least putting in a garden in the back near Attila’s hen henhouse, and it’s definitely something she’s looking forward to, picking her own fruit and vegetables. Really getting the most out of this big piece of land she inherited.

“Why don’t you come help get this stuff out of the car instead of being all judgy up there. Unless you’re too delicate for that.” Santana snipes, and she can see Kurt huff and put down his iPad in favor of coming to help her. He takes one bag at a time, whining about how much better grocery delivery, and Santana thinks if she rolls her eyes any harder that old adage about them getting stuck that way might come true. But she just mostly ignores him and puts the stuff away. She’s not taking the bait, she’s tired of doing that, falling into bickering with him over the fact that she’s here to stay. She gets that he’s lonely or whatever but that’s not her problem, she shouldn’t be made to feel bad for living her own very happy life, so what if it’s not what she’d planned

“When’s Brittany coming home?” Kurt asks, and Santana looks at the clock and sees it’s nearly 5:30.

“She should be here in the next half hour or so.“

"What’s she working on now?” Kurt really is making the effort to be interested in her career, though even after a year of Brittany dating his best friend, he’s still not completely sure what it is she does. Sure, Santana’s farm looks great, but he can’t exactly imagine that there are a ton of farms just falling down waiting for her to come and fix, despite his personal stereotypes of how backwards this place is.

Santana smiles, pride in her eyes, “The Greevy’s just got an inground pool, but they want it to look natural, so Britt’s doing the landscaping so it looks almost like a lake in the woods, a stream and everything runs right up to it, it’s pretty awesome

“Oh wow that sounds pretty amazing.”

“She took me out to see it last week, it really is something else. I know it seems like up here maybe she just cuts lawns, since that’s what the landscape my parents had in Ohio did, and I’d still be impressed with her for that, but a landscape architect is something totally different. She does some gorgeous projects.”

“It sounds like she really knows what she’s doing. Maybe you can take me by one of her projects while I’m here.”

“She’s finishing this one up today, actually. I’ll talk to her, I’m dying to see the end result too.”

Santana is just beaming, she’s so impressed with her, and Kurt, for all his griping and complaining, he really is happy for his friend. He likes seeing her so calm and settled. It’s different for sure, but it’s really nice. She’d wanted to get as far away from Ohio as she could, that he hadn’t really stopped to think that New York City wasn’t it for her, especially because he loves it so much. He’s coming to terms with it though, he doesn’t begrudge her for being happy he just…misses her. Copper Hollow is far, it’s not even like she’d moved to Scarsdale, where he could just take the train up after work and come back in the morning. It’s different, and he has to learn to deal with that.

Not long after she’d finished talking to Santana, Brittany actually finishes up the job, walking the ground one last time to survey her work. As she walks back to her truck, she calls Gram to see if she can stop by. She’s so glad that she’s home. She knows she can just go in and get what she needs, but she’s been a jittery mess all day. She really needs to talk to her grandmother, just because she knows she’ll be able to settle her down a little, she’s always been able to do that. She pulls her truck up in the driveway and hops out, letting herself in.

“Gram?” She calls out.

“Upstairs, baby girl!”

Brittany heads upstairs and takes the steps two at a time. Janet Pierce is sitting on her bedroom floor, cleaning out her dresser drawers, papers scattered around her.

“Hey there, baby.”

“Hi, Gram. What are you doing?”

“Cleaning out these drawers, I don’t know when I collected so much crap!”

“Is that Whitney? When she was a kid?” Brittany picks up a picture of who she thinks is her mom, riding a bike at probably six-years-old.

“Yep that’s her. You looked just like her at that age too.” While Brittany studies the picture, Gram touches her shoulder softly. “Have you told her?“

Brittany takes a deep breath and shakes her head, "She really liked Santana, when we went out there in the spring. But I left her a few messages to call, and…well, you know how she is.” Janet nods, and puts her arm around her shoulder, soothing her. “I don’t know Gram. I want to tell her, I want her to know, but at the same time, if she doesn’t know right now, I think thats okay. I’m not going to wait to ask Santana until she calls me back, you know? Fourth of July is special to us…”

“I don’t think you should either, honey.” Janet keeps her hand on Brittany’s shoulder, sighing a little. “I wish I could have made her settle herself for you, you know.”

Brittany shakes her head, “You’ve always been enough for me, Gram. I’m fine, I wouldn’t change a thing about how I grew up. I just hate how she comes and goes, I guess. When Santana and I were out in California, she felt normal, like we were getting somewhere, you know?”

“I know, its like that sometimes. Sometimes you feel like this could be it, it’s finally time for her to stay in one place. But it’s just not in her bones. I’m not saying it’s right, it just is. You’re the most settled of us all, baby girl. Look at you, getting yourself a wife.“

Looking down at the floor, Brittany smiles, “Hopefully. You’re not mad I’m buying into the institution of marriage, are you Gram.”

Gram laughs out loud, “You forget I was married once, before I kicked your grandpa to the curb. I’m happy that you’re happy, sugar. And I think if anyone can make marriage what it’s supposed to be it’s the two of you.”

“I really love her, you know? I didn’t think I’d ever find someone who makes me feel this way. Like, so, so safe, and just so…everything, I guess.”

Janet is just smiling at her, so unbelievably proud of the girl she’d raised, before she turns around and heads over to her nightstand. “Strange sort of gift from Alma Lopez, huh? For all the caring for her you did.”

“I guess so. Fate is funny that way sometimes.” Brittany smiles dreamily, and Gram gets the little blue box out and turns to hand it to Brittany.

“Here you are, baby. One humanitarian diamond ring, kept as safe as can be.”

Brittany giggles and takes the box, flipping the lid open, just because she needs to see it again, “You don’t think it’s too small, do you?”

Gram comes up beside her, looking down at it. “I think it’s the perfect size, and it’s clean. No blood diamonds will rest on the fingers of my girls. You still want to do it in the barn?”

“Yeah, I do. It’s just, it’s something we built together and it’s, I don’t know, symbolic or something. Building our life together. I definitely didn’t think this is where I’d be when I took that job last spring.”

“I don’t think anyone could have foreseen that, especially the girl who googled a landscaper and ended up with you, but that’s how it works you know.”

“I’m sure glad it did.”

“Me too.”

“You know Gram, waking up with her every day, it’s pretty amazing.

Janet laughs again, wrapping her arm around Brittany again. “I can tell by that doofy grin on your face every time I see you, and especially today. My baby girl all grown up.”

“Gram…”

“I’ll never forget the day you were born, Brittany. Your mother called me from the hospital, I was so clueless, I didn’t even know she was pregnant.”

“Really?” She shouldn’t be surprised, not really, but Gram has never talked about this to her before.

“Really. I didn’t see her much, so it was easy for her to hide it. I’m not sure what she thought she was going to accomplish. But I got there and as soon as I saw you…You were the most beautiful little thing. You were so peaceful, I held you for hours. You didn’t scream, you barely fussed. It was like you came into this world perfectly content. And you stayed that way, even when…well, when things were tumultuous. You just let it roll of your back for the most part.”

“I had you, Gram. I always knew I had you. You made me know that from as far back as I can remember. You know, I don’t know if I’ve ever thanked you for that. For stopping your life, for giving me a home, and just, being you.”

“I’m sorry she didn’t stick around Brittany but I am selfishly glad I got to fill in that spot.”

“She’s just, Whitney, you know? I’m so glad I had you. You were everything I ever needed.” Brittany sniffles a little and wipes the tears from her eyes.

“And I’m glad that you’ve got Santana now, and that someday you two will bring your own little Brittany or Santana into the world.”

Brittany smiles, “Well, they’re going to love their Great Gram.”

Janet chuckles and puts her hand over her heart, “I’m going to spoil the crap out of them you know. Glad I’m still young for this.”

“Me too, Gram.”

Janet knows, that will be the first time she really gets to be like a grandma, and just the idea of a baby for her Brittany sometime in the future has her so excited. Taking them for ice cream, and buying them gifts. Taking them for sleepovers when Brittany and Santana need a night to themselves. She didn’t have that with Brittany, she couldn’t just spoil her and only do the fun things, but with Brittany’s children, it’ll be what she always imagined she’d have with her first grandchild.

“Let’s let her say yes first.” Brittany shakes her head at the two of them getting carried away.

“She’s going to say yes, Brittany, don’t you worry.”

“She’ll be the most beautiful bride ever. Brittany closes her eyes, and pictures it, Santana walking down an aisle somewhere. “Speaking of my beautiful hopefully future bride, I really should get home.”

“Okay honey, you got the ring?”

“Got it. You won’t accidentally spill tomorrow, will you?”

“My lips are sealed. I’ll be too busy with Rachel, I imagine.”

Brittany laughs, “Do you think she’ll sing the Declaration of Independence again?”

“If she does, I’m cutting the mic cord. I’ve got my garden shears in my bag just in case.” Gram is so serious, and Brittany grins. She loves how her gram is so gentle and sweet with her, but she’s the toughest lady in the world. “And tell Kurt if he’s not ready to go at 8:30, that I’m waking him up, Janet Pierce style.” Brittany shivers at the memory, knowing exactly what she means. “With ice.”

“I’ll warn him. I want to talk to him anyway…”

“Everything okay? Or do I need to call some people?”

“Nah, I mean, I’m not asking Santana’s dad, so…”

“Oh I see. I’m glad for that, she’s no ones property.”

Brittany nods, “I’m not really asking him either. I just want to tell him, maybe show him the ring if I have time…I’m just…Letting him know that he can drop giving her sub a hard time about moving back to the city.”

“He should have dropped it last year.” Gram narrows her eyes. “She’s so happy here, and after what her old boss did to her, that man is lucky I haven’t gone down there to cut his balls off, and Kurt ought to leave her be.”

Brittany won’t pretend she hasn’t thought about it too, but she can’t think about him, only Kurt letting her leave that old life behind. “He’s not so bad anymore, just every once in a while he brings it up, and I know it gets to her sometimes. Even if she doesn’t say it. Writing this book is bringing up some stuff for her, I haven’t even read any of it yet, but I just don’t want him upsetting her, not this weekend especially.”

“Well, while you’re reminding him about that wakeup call, you can also remind him that I’m watching him and that he’d do well to watch himself.”

“Thank you Gram.” Brittany hugs her again. “Just, you know, for all of this, and for being my Gram.”

“I love you baby girl. I’ll always be your Gram.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” She pats her pocket and blows Janet a kiss as she leaves.

She drives home, and she hopes Santana doesn’t hear her in the driveway so she can sneak into the barn and lock the ring in the drawer of her drawing table. She gets out to the barn and unlocks the top drawer and lays the ring box there. Pausing to look at it for a minute. Tomorrow, she’ll stand in this barn, and she’ll get down on one knee, and she’ll ask Santana to be with her forever. She swallows hard, she knows she can’t get emotional now, and she goes inside, the door banging shut behind her.

“Hey babe!” Santana calls, knowing she’ll be a minute while she pulls off her filthy boots in the entryway. When she’s done, Brittany comes in the kitchen, jeans ripped at the knee and a dirt streaked tank top

“Hi Britt, hard day at the office?” Kurt jokes a little. She has a hard time understanding his humor, so she furrows her brow, while Santana pulls her in for a kiss. Kurt scrunches his face a little, before he looks away, because Brittany’s filthy, and Santana’s just kissing her like it’s no big deal.

They take no notice of him, and Santana smiles into the kiss, before pulling back a little and studying Brittany’s face, “Glad you’re home, babe. Two days off together!”

“Two days! I missed you!” Brittany wraps her in a hug, then realizes she’s getting dirt all over Santana and wipes a smudge off her cheek with a thumb. “Sorry, I’m getting you all dirty.”

Santana kisses her again and winks, “You know I don’t mind getting dirty.”

From across the room, Kurt scoffs, and Brittany glances at him, before turning her attention back to Santana. “Guess you can’t shower with me while we have company?”

Truly, Santana is tempted. Kurt is a grown man, he can entertain himself, and God knows that he’s done worse to her when they lived back in the city. But he’s visiting, and it’s only for a short time, while showers with Brittany can happen any time she wants them.

“I guess not. I should take one though, when you’re done. I just threw this on to get some work done this morning, and then Kurt was here.”

“You know.” Brittany leans in, purring in Santana’s ear. “If you want to wait until later, I don’t mind two showers in one day.”

Kissing the shell of Brittany’s ear, Santana hums back, “How about I take one after you, and then later, we’ll take a bath?”

“That’s an even better idea. You’re a genius.”

“Nope, we know that’s you, Britt.”

Brittany blushes a little, just because it always gets her when Santana calls her that. MIT, everything else, it just didn’t resonate with her in the same way one word from those beautiful lips does, “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Are you two always this ridiculous?” Kurt asks, as Brittany scurries up the stairs.

“If by ridiculous, you mean happy.” Santana rolls her eyes, but she can’t stop smiling. “Then yes, we are. She works long days, I sit here at my computer. I’m excited when she gets home. Also, I know you’re not into women, but isn’t she the hottest?”

“Sure.” Kurt blinks. “The hottest. Never pegged you for getting all hot and bothered over girls doing hard labor, but whatever you say.”

“Do you need me to leave the room?”

“Hmm?” She snaps out of it.

“Ugh, never mind.” Kurt huffs, heading to the fridge and cracking open a wine cooler/

“I don’t know how you drink those things. If you have a hangover tomorrow, we’re leaving your ass, because Gram will be waiting for us at 8:30.”

“I’ll be fine I’ll just have a couple. I’m going to meet up with David later.“

"Of course you are. Good thing they have point-one percent alcohol content, so you know you’ll be perfectly fine to drive.”

“They have 4.5% thank you very much. I’m sorry that I prefer flavor over whatever it is that beer does for you.”

“Actually tastes good? Also, watch my girlfriend knock back a couple, hot.“

"Is there anything she does that you don’t think is hot?”

Santana pauses, thinking for a second, “Hmm, nothing comes to mind. I’ll get back to you, probably never.”

“Noted.”

They banter back and forth for awhile, and Brittany comes down, wet hair falling down her back and her shirt rising up to show her stomach.

“Oh Jesus.” Kurt mumbles.

Santana just kisses Brittany’s lips without a word, and runs up the stairs to the shower, figuring she’ll spare him for a little while. Brittany looks at Kurt, considering for a minute. He looks back at her and raises his eyebrows a little

“Can we talk to a sec?” She asks, wringing her hands a little.

“Uh, yeah, sure…”

She grabs a beer and sits down at the table across from Kurt, “So I didn’t call Santana’s father, because Gram would kill me for buying into the sexist and patriarchal tradition.”

“Time out.” Kurt’s eyes widen. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?“

"I’m asking her to marry me yeah, tomorrow.” She smiles softly “But you’re her best friend Kurt. I love her so, so much. I know that we’ve had our differences, but I love her so much, we’re building a life together here, a life here, in Copper Hollow. I know, I know you still hold out hope that she’s going to move back. And I know that you probably resent me for taking her away and keeping her here. But she’s happy and all I want to do is keep making her happy. Forever if she’ll have me”

Kurt’s mouth is agape, because he can’t even believe this girl is going to propose to his never-settle-down Santana. He can’t even stop himself as he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind, “She’ll say yes.”

Brittany grins wide, and she laughs a little, “I really really hope so. So, does that mean you’re okay with it?” Because even though she’s not asking for permission, she just feels like she wants his approval.

“I am.” He nods slowly. “I want her to be happy, and you make her happier than I’ve ever seen her. So how are you asking her? Tell me everything. I’m such a sucker for proposals.”

“So I’ve heard.” Brittany chuckles, hearing Kurt curse Santana under his breath. “I’m asking her in the barn, after the festival tomorrow. I was going to ask her at the fireworks, since she asked to kiss me for the first time there last year, but I think…we fixed up this place together, and I want to do it in our barn. Gram said she’ll light a bunch of candles for me and then sneak out the back, and I’ll have champagne and just…us.”

“She’s going to love that Brittany. Really.” Kurt pictures it, so romantic, so not what he expected of Santana’s country girl.

“I’m sure she told you about the fight we ‘didn’t have’” She crooks her fingers in the air.

“She might have mentioned it…” He’s not really sure where this is going, and he doesn’t want to out Santana’s secrets, but she is asking him directly, and it’s no secret that she tells him everything.

“It’s not that I didn’t want you to come. I actually do like you, Kurt, contrary to what you think. I was just really stressed and snapped at her, because I didn’t want her to change our plans, or have anything upset her…God I’m so nervous.”

“Well that is understandable and that makes a lot more sense. I thought we were gaining a little in our friendship.”

“We are.” Brittany nods, then looks down a little. “Santana and I never fight though, upsetting her sucks.”

"If it means anything she was more worried about you than anything. She knew you weren’t mad but she didn’t know what happened”

“I couldn’t explain it to her. But I guess we’re okay now. I just want to marry her so much.”

Kurt smiles at her, "I know she feels the same. She’s going to lose her mind tomorrow. I never thought I’d see the day where Santana Lopez said yes to a proposal"

Brittany feels her heart flutter in her chest, just thinking about it is a lot. Santana comes bounding down the stairs a few minutes later and sees them sitting at the table together

She raises her eyebrow, looking between the two of them.

“Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s perfect.” Brittany replies with a smile. “How was your shower.”

“Great.” She sits down on Brittany’s lap. “Should we start dinner?”

Brittany kisses her shoulder, “Yeah I think that’s a good idea, I’m starving. I’ll go fire up the grill. Kurt how do you like your steak?”

“Like I like my men, beefy. But don’t worry about me I’m meeting up with David tonight”

“Blowing me off for Dave? I went food shopping for your ass.” Santana sucks her teeth, glaring at him.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic, now you’ll have the night together instead of entertaining me.”

Brittany mouths “thank you” across the table, though she hopes he isn’t leaving because of her. He winks at her and smiles, telling her that they’ll both get the most out of their evenings.

“I’ll be back late, probably.”

Brittany kisses Santana’s face, because she knows she’s dying for Kurt and Dave to hook up, and Santana wiggles a little on her lap. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. And 8:30am, just remember that.”

“Gram will not hesitate to come and wake you up, and I don’t think you want that. She’ll pour water on you, she did it to me once when I was sixteen and hung over. It is not fun, I promise you that.” She eyes his half-empty bottle, wary. “I’d watch those too. The sugar will kill you. Dave’ll give you a beer.“

Kurt huffs, "I need to stop hanging out with lesbians.”

“Hey, we’re just trying to help you out.”

“Also not a lesbian” Britt raises her hand.

“My apologies, I need to stop hanging out with lady loving ladies"

“And love this lady I do.” Brittany grins, Santana’s face softening

“I love you too Britt. So much.” She just rests her head on Brittany’s shoulder and let’s her hold onto her tightly

Kurt looks at them, half head-shake, half longing for something similar. “This cuddle sesh is my cue to leave”

“Are you don’t want to stay for dinner?” Santana asks once more. “You could always just go after…”

“No, no. David, he’s making dinner, and we’re going to watch a movie later.”

“Watch a movie, huh?” Brittany waggles her eyebrows, making Kurt blush. “Babe, wanna watch a movie later?”

“We should definitely watch a movie later.” She scratches her nails across Brittany’s stomach.

“Oh my god. I’m so glad I’m leaving. I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t wait up.”

"Don’t get anyone pregnant!” Santana yells after him, it’s been their joke for years.

“You either!” He calls back.

“Don’t put it past me!”

“I’m surprised you haven’t knocked her up already!”

Santana can’t help but get moony, thinking about a baby with Brittany someday, and she just closes her eyes. She thinks probably Brittany will be the one to knock her up, just from offhanded comments she’s made in the past, though she wouldn’t be opposed to either, and it’s a pretty awesome visual. All the while, Brittany watches her, sitting there with a smile on her face and her eyes closed. She just thinks how beautiful she is, she thinks she can’t wait to do this for the rest of forever, and tomorrow, tomorrow is the first step.

“Babe.” Brittany trails her hands down her arms. “Want to go out back?”

“Mmm yeah, lets do that. You want another beer?

"Sounds good.” She nods. “And after dinner, if you’re not in too much of a rush to watch that movie, maybe we should light a fire in the pit.”

“That sounds perfect. I think we might even have some s’more stuff leftover from last time if you want.”

“Won’t say no to that ever. Will you toast my marshmallows?”

“Always.” Santana promises, with a kiss to her nose.”

“I’m pretty starving actually.” Brittany admits. “I might have skipped lunch today to get home more quickly…”

“Aww baby. I got some fruit at the farmstand earlier you want to snack on that while dinner cooks?” Santana offers. When she remembers the flowers too, she pushes herself up off Brittany’s lap without waiting for an answer, and she grabs the cherries from the bowl in the sink and the flowers behind it, holding them out.

“Honey…” Brittany is looking at Santana like she hung the moon, and Santana shrugs.

“Just flowers. I know you like sunflowers.”

Brittany stands up and walks to Santana and puts her hands on her hips, “You’re the sweetest, most adorable woman I’ve ever known. You just don’t even know. No one ever bought me cut flowers until you, since I work outside all day. Did you know that?”

Well, you deserve all the flowers in the world. I’ll buy you flowers always.”

“Always?” Brittany asks a little quietly, it’s the second time she’d said that word in a two-minute time span. Santana’s cheeks heat up when she realizes what she’s said, pretty certain she hasn’t said that word ever, and now she’s said it twice in a row. But she means it, she means it so much.

“Yeah, always, Britt. As long as you’ll keep me around.”

Brittany doesn’t even know what to say, she just kisses her instead, long and sweet. Then she grabs the meat from the fridge, because if she doesn’t distract herself, she’s going to cry. She heads out back to start up the grill, Santana trailing behind her with two beers and a bag of corn.

“It’s so nice out here tonight, this was a great idea babe. I mean, I know I wanted Kurt to stay, but I’m glad it’s me and you.“

“Me too, the best kind of end to any night.”

Santana clinks her bottle with Britt, smiling, “Baby, let me grill. You worked all day.” She doesn’t even let Brittany argue before pushing her down into a chair. “Sit there and enjoy your beer, I’ve got dinner.”

Brittany just nods, they usually cook together, but Santana is so insistent and it’s pretty hot. She’s got a pretty good view too so she can’t really complain, her city girl, leaning over the grill, throwing a smirk over her shoulder every once in awhile. When when the food is ready, they sit and eat in almost silence, just savoring each other’s company. It’s exactly what Brittany needs tonight, just a calm easy evening before tomorrow. It settles her nerves a little looking across the table and seeing Santana smile back, dimple on display, and when they’re finished, she stops Santana from doing the dishes. There’s always later, and she just wants to go out by the fire and have her in her arms.

“Here, let me get the s’more stuff really quick.” Santana offers, doesn’t care about the s'mores, really, but Santana seems excited about them, so she nods, smiling.

She runs back in the house and comes back out with the essentials, and when she gets there, Brittany has the fire going. When Santana sees her blonde hair in the firelight, she just has to stop to catch her breath. It’s surreal sometimes for her that this is her real life, and she comes up behind Brittany, wrapping her arms around her, standing on tiptoes so she can rest her chin on her shoulder. She’s got the bag of food in her hand, but she’s just, so content breathing her in.

"You’re beautiful, you know that?” Santana hums, and Brittany’s cheeks heat, her vibrations of Santana’s words coursing through her.

“Babe…”

“It’s true. Sometimes I just have to stop and watch you because it seems so unreal.

"You’re just…you’re too much, Santana. You make me feel so good.”

“You make me feel good too Britt. Every single day”

Brittany can’t get the words out she wants to say, so instead, she just leans back into Santana, and she takes the s'mores things out of her hands, and she leads her over to one of their big cushioned lounge chairs.

“Come here babe.” Brittany breathes, though Santana is right there already. “I just wanna hold you for a minute.”

Santana nods, and she curls up into Brittany, so loved and safe in her arms that she’s melting. The fire crackles in front of them, and Santana settles her head on Brittany’s chest, wiggling a little to get comfortable. It’s exactly what they both needed tonight, and Santana feels like she could just sleep out here. They’ve had a few beers, and she’s a little woozy. She’s warm and comfortable and Brittany smells really good.

“I could get up and do the marshmallows.” She murmurs a little, trying to commit herself to that idea. “The fire’s almost burned out.”

Brittany kisses her head and whispers, "No baby, just stay here. Unless you really want s'mores.“

"I don’t. I’d just rather this, but I did promise you, and I always keep my promises.”

“We can do s'mores tomorrow night baby, I just want to hold you tonight.”

Santana shimmies impossibly closer to Brittany, sighing a little in contentment, “I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love you, Brittany Pierce. I see the way our farm just gets more beautiful all the time, and it’s, I don’t know, this is lame, but it’s how I feel about you too. You and our love.”

Hearing those things, especially tonight, especially with a ring tucked away in the barn, it really affects Brittany more than it normally does, and she smiles against the side of Santana’s face. “I understand completely, its just, we built our lives together the same time we built this farm back up. Stronger and more beautiful.”

“I came here and I just almost got back in my car and went to stay with my parents in Ohio. Everything was so hard.” She confesses. “But I didn’t for some reason. And then you came along. You just…Britt, remember that day I was on the phone with Kurt?”

“Yeah, you were so upset. I wanted to say something right away but I didn’t, I waited…”

“But you took me for lunch and I yelled at you and then..I think I fell in love with you right then.”

“I think…I think I fell in love with you then too. You were just so sad, and all I wanted was to wrap you up…and maybe drive to New York and kick that guy’s ass. And then after the first time I held you, just like this, I wanted to tell you I’d protect your heart forever, that you didn’t need all that iron you’d put around it.”

“Britt…”

“I mean it, Santana.” She stops to tap her chest. “This heart is safe with me.”

“I know, I know it is. I’ve never felt so safe as I do with you. And your heart is too, you know that right?”

“I do.” Brittany tells her softly, and Santana looks up into her eyes.

“You seemed a little sad this afternoon, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything is perfect. I’m sorry I’ve been weird the last couple of days.I’m sorry about…you know, the fight we didn’t have.”

Santana shifts her body around, so she’s fully on top of her, “It’s okay, I should’ve asked you about Kurt first.”

“I’m glad he came, San. I know it makes you happy, and I always want you to be happy.”

“Even though he got here and immediately made a booty call…” Santana rolls her eyes, and Brittany smirks a little

“That’s entirely beneficial for us.” She pulls Santana closer to drop between her legs and gives her a kiss

“Please, I would totally have sex with him in the house, he almost had sex in my bed once. But I’m glad I can do this without his eye rolling.”

“Do what exactly, San?” She grins, just as Santana presses her lips to Brittany’s neck and kisses the exact spot that makes her shiver. “And on that note, I think maybe it’s time to go inside”

Santana drags her lips down Brittany’s collarbone, and slides a hand up the back of her shirt, “I think that’s a really good idea.”

Brittany shivers again and sits up with Santana in her lap, breathing into Santana’s ear for her to hold on. She stands up and runs across the yard with Santana giggling and squealing, clinging to her. She carries her straight up the stairs, locking their bedroom door behind them, and as she lays her down on the bed. All she can think about is what tomorrow means for them.

Afraid to keep Gram waiting for even a second, Santana gets up long before Brittany, stretching her back and dragging her feet to their bathroom, dabbing cold water and toothpaste on the dark purple mark below her ear. She smirks a little and rolls her eyes before heading into the bedroom. Brittany is stretched out on her back, blonde hair fanned across the pillow, lightly snoring. She climbs on top of her and pinches her sides to wake her. Brittany jumps at the feeling but reaches up and pulls Santana down for a kiss

“No kisses for you, I have to see Gram with another hickey.”

“Sorry, not sorry.” Brittany smirks.

“C'mon babe, all she does is tease me when you do that! And now she’s got Kurt too!”

Brittany wraps her arms around her and flips them over before pressing a soft kiss to her lips, “I’m sorry, honey. They’re just jealous. You want to give me one to match?”

As Brittany waggles her eyebrows, Santana considers it briefly, though she knows Brittany has several, actually, just not anywhere anyone can see.She leans up and bites her neck quickly but doesn’t leave a hickey.

“You’re off the hook this time.”

“Well if it’s any consolation, I think you look super hot with it.”

Santana rolls her eyes and laughs, “Of course you do. Proud of your work I see.”

“Always. I mean, it’s purple, red and blue combined, so practically Fourth of July colored. Festive even.” Brittany drags her lips down Santana’s neck, just holding them on the other side.

“Brittany Susan Pierce don’t you dare!” Santana yelps, Brittany giggling against her neck. “Babe, I mean it!”

“I’m not I promise. I’m just kissing you and stuff.”

“And stuff, huh? We don’t have time for and stuff? If I didn’t have such a great time last year, I would totally say screw it and screw me instead, but I wants to get my funnel cake on.”

Brittany laughs out loud, “I’ve been replaced by funnel cake.”

“Never ever, funnel cake may not give me hickies, but it’ll make me grow twelve sizes and it definitely does not have a tongue.”

“Are you sure we don’t have time? I’d like to prove that I’m much better than a funnel cake, and just how beneficial my tongue can be.”

“Brittany, if your grandmother drives over to this house because we are late, and comes in this room while you’ve got your head between my thighs, I will never be able to have sex again. And that’s if I even survive the initial mortification.” She gasps, mortified at the thought, Brittany laughs again.

“Fair enough, but you know, I need to take a shower this morning so if you wanted to join me, Gram definitely wouldn’t come in there…”

She licks Santana’s neck before wiggling out from under her, and Santana looks at the bedside clock and groans. It’s late and really, taking a shower together is a necessity at this point, but she needs to run down and bang on the guest room door first.

“You start the shower and i’ll meet you in there in a sex. Sec. In a sec, I have to go make sure Kurt’s up.”

“Depends on if he was last night, I bet.” Brittany snickers, and Santana scrunches her face in disgust, grabbing her robe from the back of the door and sauntering down the hallway.

“Hummel this is your one and only wake up call!” She yells, and hears him grumbling behind the door. “Unless you’d prefer Gram’s wakeup call”

“I’m up, I’m up! Did you use all the hot water from the well already?”

She rolls her eyes, “Don’t, worry princess, we have a water tank.” As he opens the door, she pulls her robe tighter, but his eyes go right to her neck.

“Not a word Hummel.”

“Santana Lopez doesn’t do hickies.” He mimics her voice

“I might tell Gram that you’re still sleeping anyway, actually.”

“And then I’ll tell her about your neck, remember Easter?”

“I won’t ruin your day. He concedes, as she narrows her eyes, ending up getting a little misty when he thinks about what’s going to happen.

Santana looks at him strangely for a second, before she remembers she has a very naked Brittany waiting for her. "Whatever, don’t you have a intricate and frankly ridiculous morning routine to get started on?”

He clicks his tongue at her as she heads back into her bedroom, and she just shakes her head as she walks away. She gets into the bathroom and Brittany pulls her in and pushes the robe off of her shoulders, “What took you so long? I’m dying here”

“Fucking Kurt already starting. Goddamn hawk eyes but yet he can’t spot a douchebag guy looking him straight in the face. Or…gay in the face.”

Brittany gathers her up and shuffles them back towards the running shower, pouting a little. “I’m sorry, San. I won’t give you hickeys if we’re seeing Gram or Kurt. Or your parents, but not because they give you a hard time.”

“You can give me hickeys but maybe just… where no one but you can see them?”

“I have zero problem with that. Damn, I can’t wait for turtleneck season.”

Santana goes to snark back, but then Brittany’s hands are in the hair, massaging shampoo into it, and she just ends up making a hnnnggg noise and melting back against Brittany’s front

This time last year, she was getting ready for her first not-date with Brittany, it’s funny how much a year can change things.

They get out and dry off, and as Santana is pulling on denim shorts and a red tank top, she thinks about how she wore a dress last year, but now, she’s just so much more relaxed and comfortable in her skin, there’s no need to try so hard. As Brittany walks by and pinches her butt, she thinks this is better anyway. When she’s done dealing with the mess that is her hair after she washes it, she turns around, seeing Britt in white and blue, perfectly coordinating with her.

Santana stands on her toes to kiss her lips, “You look extra pretty.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” Brittany grins at her, brushing a loose strand of hair from her shoulder.

“It’s 8:15, we have to go get Gram. Kurt!” Santana shrieks as they start down the stairs. “Leaving without you.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” He yells stomping down after them.

“You look like hell ” Brittany laughs. “How did you even get back here last night?”

“Thanks Brittany, good morning to you too.” He huffs, and Santana loops her arm through Brittany’s and tucks her face into her neck to laugh.

“She’s not wrong. Are you still drunk?”

“No, I’m not still drunk. I wasn’t even drunk to begin with.”

“Oh I see, just worn out then? Late night? ” Brittany snickers.

“I don’t kiss and tell, thank you very much.”

“Well that’s a new development.” Santana mumbles “All up in my damn business and you keep that from me?”

“Aren’t we going to be late or something?” He deflects, and Santana grabs Brittany again, glaring at him. “I’m so glad I replaced his ass as my best friend.

"I heard that!”

“True story, love of my life, best friend, and you suck.”

“So does Brittany if your neck is any indication”

“Psht, whatever, you’re jealous.” She scoffs, as he rolls his eyes, and heads toward the front door.

“Sorry you’ve gotta drive, baby. Only your tiny car fits all four of us.”

“Its okay, its a short trip.” Santana shrugs, as she remembers that she wants to talk to Britt about what she thinks about her getting a new car later in the week, but for now, she waits as Kurt climbs into the backseat of her two door, and Brittany grabs her hand on the stick. “Alright, lets go get Gram.

Brittany’s fingers are laced with hers the whole way, and Santana proceeds to give Kurt dirty looks in the rear view mirror. Brittany laughs at them and their ridiculousness, she knows Santana is secretly thrilled that he and Dave kissed, but she won’t give Kurt the satisfaction of saying it. When they pull up in front of Janet’s, Brittany quickly hops in the back seat with Kurt to give Gram the front.

"Morning Gram.” Brittany chirps, but Gram is looking at Santana, and before she says a word, Santana groans and has her head in her hands.

“Get stung by another bee?” Gram quips, and Santana blushes red and turns to face the steering wheel. “They’ve been pretty bad since you’ve met Brittany, huh? I ought to call the American Beekeeping association to see if they know anything about the problem.”

Santana reaches her hand back in between the seats to slap at Brittany’s legs, and she starts giggling, “You should, I don’t know how they keep getting into the house!”

“The bedroom, especially.” Kurt adds.

Gram turns to him, “You look like hell. Did you get stung too?” Santana cracks a smile and snorts at Gram’s retort, and Kurt huffs and crosses his arms. “People in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones, Gas Guzzler. Glad you didn’t bring that monster of yours today.“

"It’s not that bad! It has eco in the name! that counts for something doesn’t it?”

“It’s an SUV, I don’t give a damn what you want to call it.”

Santana shrinks down in her seat a little thinking about how awful her sports car is on gas too. She really needs to talk to Brittany.The whole thing seems like a waste, and she will, she really will, but it’s the Fourth of July, and she doesn’t plan on spending the day at a car dealer, so there’s really no point now. Brittany, noticing Santana’s face in the mirror, pokes her in the side and waits until she meets her eye.

“Sorry.“ She mouths

"You don’t have to say it anymore.” Santana mouths back. “I love you and it’s fine, I’m over it.”

“I love you too.”

"Are you two going to make kissy faces at each other all day or are we going to go see what monstrosity Rachel has cooked up for the festival today” Gram comments, and Santana sees Gram’s tiny smile as she puts the car in reverse and backs out of the driveway.

“I don’t think Rachel is that bad,” Kurt quips from the backseat

“Of course you don’t. She’s your soulmate.” Santana snarks. “Did she look up your number and call you to do a duet with her tonight?”

“No.” Then he mumbles “She sent me a text. I thought you gave her my number.”

"I didn’t give her anything except some sage advice on why pleated skirts don’t look good on anyone under the age of ten.”

“Wait, wait!“ Brittany interjects. "Are you doing it?”

“I’m considering it. It’s been a long time since i’ve gotten to sing a duet with someone else! And our voices flow together flawlessly!”

“Oh my God! For someone who spends half their time making fun of Copper Hollow, you’re awfully damn invested!”

I am not invested. I am just trying to make the best of my time while im here since you two are attached at the face all the time"

“That’s not even close to true, I spent the whole day with you yesterday, and then you left to go to Daves”

Gram snaps her fingers, “Enough! I need to meditate to prepare to stop whatever it is Rachel is planning on doing to ruin the day.”

The car gets quiet because none of them want to be on Gram’s bad side, and Brittany slides her hand between the seats to rest on Santana’s upper arm. She drives for a good five minutes, before Gram opens her eyes and huffs.

“Oh Jesus, we’re not heading to a funeral.”

Santana laughs, “Well, that’s yet to be determined. I’ll check Rachel’s body”

Brittany snickers from the backseat, and the tension in the car releases and the rest of their ride is quiet but calm. When they get out at the fairgrounds, Santana pulls Brittany to the side, she’s feeling so sentimental. She snuggles into her and kisses her face.

“Back where it all began. I’m so glad to be here, Britt.”

“I’m glad we’re here too. I’m glad especially that we’re here together. One year later.” Brittany is trying not to cry, because this place and her plans later, it overwhelms her. Keeping herself in check, she squeezes Santana’s hands tightly.

“I’m so glad you called me, Santana Lopez.”

“The best decision I’ve made in my entire life.” Santana tells her, so sincere, and all Brittany can think is that she hopes she makes an even better one later.

They stand there for a few minutes just holding each other and watching people mill around, and Brittany finally makes a move to get them going, “Sorry I’m keeping you from your funnel cake breakfast, San.”

Santana smiles and stretches up to kiss her. “You’re not. But whenever you’re ready, do you want to share one? Maybe with some strawberries?”

“Duh, you know the strawberry is my favorite!”

“I do know that.” She kisses her again. “Let’s go get our funnel cake on!”

Santana laces her fingers with Brittany’s and leads her off toward where they’re just setting up. Once Kurt catches up with Dave and Gram goes off to do her thing, Brittany and Santana spend the morning together, just walking through the booths and investigating the agricultural ribbon contestants. They buy more homemade jam than is entirely necessary and maybe eat more funnel cake than two people should consume in one day, and Brittany manages to convince Santana to go on the Ferris wheel. They get to the top and just look over the town, Brittany pointing out their farm.

“Looks a lot better than it did last year, huh?”

“It looks amazing Britt. Mostly thanks to you.”

“It was both of us, especially all we did this spring. Attila and all her hen friends.”

“Attila and the hens.” Brittany giggles.

Never thought I’d see a farm animal actually like me, but that damn chicken follows me around all day.”

“You’re her favorite, she basically wants nothing to do with me.”

“That’s okay, I don’t want to share your attention with another chick.” Santana leans over and rests her head on Brittany’s shoulder, looking further out

They spend the rest of the ride just snuggled together in the Ferris wheel car. hey meet up with Kurt and Dave and Gram for lunch. Gram’s got a big picnic basket of sandwiches for them, and a pitcher of lemonade. It all feels a little like Mayberry or Stars Hollow, but it’s absolutely perfect. Brittany kisses mustard off of Santana’s lip, and she leans back, soaking up the sun. She’s nervous, but being here today, surrounded by everyone is doing wonders for her nerves.These people are so important to them, and when Mike and Tina stop by their table and Santana chats away with them, Brittany is in awe. It’s like she’s always been here. Always been in her life. She sees them on so many future Fourth of Julys, with those babies her and Gram were talking about. It makes her heart clench in the best way. As much as she’s enjoying this day, she kind of can’t wait until tonight.

“Whatcha thinking about over there?”

Brittany just shakes her head, “Rachel’s warming up it sounds like.”

Gram turns to face them, “Is that what that noise is? Sounds like cats fighting in a bag to me.”

Santana laughs into the back of her hand, trying to be polite around Britt’s friends, “Maybe we should head over there, baby?”

They make their way over to the “stage” to see what Rachel is squawking about. Santana sits down next to Brittany, and Gram is on edge.

“Ladies and gentlemen of Copper Hollow! Do we have a treat for you!”

“Is it someone else hosting this thing?“ Gram calls out.

"That didn’t take long”

“No there absolutely is not! But we do have a special guest this afternoon!”

“I still can’t believe he is doing this” Brittany mumbles to Santana

“Your grandmother will never forgive him.”

"That’s probably true. He’s gone to the darkside.”

“All the way from New York, and the dearest of friends to our newest resident, Mr. Kurt Hummel!”

“Why does she have to address that at every function though, honestly? I’ve been here well over a year. She’s probably the one scaring potential new residents away.”

Kurt comes out onto the stage like he’s the winner at the Miss America Pageant, and Santana is gagging as he begins to speak, “Thank you, thank you!” And he bows “it is a great pleasure to share the stage with the great mayor of Copper Hollow”

“Stop kissing her ass!”

Both Kurt and Rachel pointedly ignore Gram, “We have a great surprise for everyone here tonight! As you all know, I have perfect pitch and am quite the accomplished singer”

Pretty much everyone rolls their eyes at her shameless self promotion, and Gram doesn’t stop. “Imagine I actually liked America? This is an absolute mockery of what you claim to stand for Rachel Berry!”

“We’re singing America the Beautiful!” Rachel yells back.

“This country was built on the principles of life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness and I’m already unhappy, so let’s see if I make it through without keeling over and dying!”

Rachel huffs, but plays it off, and puts on a big stage smile, “Without further ado, Kurt and I will now duet America the Beautiful!”

“That’s not a duet!!”

“Brittany! Sue her if I die!”

“I will Gram!”

“Santana, who is in charge of your friend’s assets?”

Santana is giggling too much to answer, while Rachel is trying to sing over Gram, and Kurt can hardly keep track of his cues. Janet is just relentless. It’s become such an institution in the town, Gram and Rachel fighting, that it’s impossible to know whether people come for the show or for this

“We’re supposed to be celebrating! Not wishing that we had lost to the British so we wouldn’t be sitting here right now! Raise your hand if this makes you hate America!”

“Thank you!” Rachel curtsies as they finish, and a flustered Kurt follows suit. “Thank you everyone, well mostly everyone"

Santana doesn’t think she’ll ever be tired of watching this, “Gram, you were great!”

“I think this was even better than Thanksgiving.” Brittany nods.

As the crown begins to thin back out, Gram finds her friends and Santana and Brittany spread their blanket out together. They’re cuddled up even though it’s too warm but something about being in this place, on this day just compels them to do it.

“Doesn’t look like rain this year.” Santana tilts her head up and looks at Brittany.

Brittany leans over and kisses her, “That’s good for the fireworks, but there is something about kissing you in the rain…“

Santana’s eyelashes flutter, "There will be plenty of rainstorms for you to kiss me in.”

“I’m glad to hear that, but I guess I can kiss you under clear skies tonight.” She cups Santana’s face and kisses her, slow and soft. They stay that way for several minutes until they hear the boom of fireworks overhead

“I love that we get fireworks on our anniversary.”

Brittany can’t control the cheese that comes out of her mouth when she whispers, “I always get fireworks with you.”

As soon as Brittany says that, Santana feels her own fireworks erupting in her belly, and she knows exactly what she means. She pulls Brittany closer for to continue their kiss. They just can’t stay away as the fireworks keep bursting overhead. Then as quickly as it started, it’s over. Kurt and Gram are nowhere to be found, and Brittany assures Santana they’ve got their own way home People are clapping, and starting to get stand to leave. Brittany realizes then that it’s time, and Santana kisses her softly one more time.

“Ready to go home?” Brittany nods and takes her hand, helping her up “You’re sure we shouldn’t go find Gram?“

“No, she’s getting a ride home from one of her friends. Either that or she’s planning on doing something to Rachel that she doesn’t want us to get involved with…”

Santana scrunches her nose a little, because that’s weird but, she’ll accept it, “Okay, babe let’s go. Maybe tonight we’ll actually get those marshmallows”

Brittany just nods and she’s trying not to be weird. Santana just keeps looking at her like she’s trying to figure out what’s going on, but she just smiles and leads her out to the car. She just needs to get her to the barn before she figures it out

“You want me to drive, San?” She asks, looking for a distraction.

“You can if you want babe. ” And Santana’s brows are furrowed, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, totally, I’m just really happy to be here with you tonight.“

"I’m really happy to be here with you tonight too. I’ll be really happy to be at home with you tonight.” Santana responds and waggles her eyebrows

“First I have to show you something though.”

“Ooh, a surprise? A surprise worthy of waiting for sex?”

“Yes.” Brittany feels like she’s going to explode.

“I’m very intrigued right now Britt”

“Baby, please you know I’m terrible at secrets can you not ask me questions?”

Santana looks at her and she narrows her eyes just a bit, “Okay babe, I’m sorry. I won’t make you tell me”

Brittany grabs Santana’s hand and kisses the inside of her wrist, just holding it there while she drives Their ride home is spent in silence, Brittany trying to keep it cool and Santana watching her out of the corner of her eye. When she finally pulls up their long gravel driveway she’s pretty certain that she’s turned blue from not breathing. She just about falls out of the car, and scrambles to Santana’s door

Santana’s eyes are wide, “Britt, honey, are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“I’m okay, I promise I’m okay, just, come with me to the barn?”

“The barn?” Santana cocks her eyebrow. “Sure…Lets go to the barn…”

Brittany breathes a sigh of relief, and she sort of tugs Santana along. Santana is looking around and trying to puzzle out what’s going on, when she sees light spilling out from the door, and Lord Tubbington scamper inside.

“Britt…is someone in there?” Brittany just shakes her head, and when Santana steps into the doorway, she sees candles just everywhere. She covers her mouth, gasping and looks over at Brittany.

“Just, close your eyes for one second okay?” She asks, and Santana’s hand remains over her mouth as she just nods and shuts her eyes

Brittany has never moved so quickly, her hands shaking as she unlocks the drawer in her work bench and retrieves the ring, “Santana, you can open your eyes now, come inside.”

Santana slowly walks through the door and sees Brittany, down on one knee with a box in her hand. “Oh my god”

“Santana.” Brittany’s words feel stuck in her throat, and Santana sinks down in front of her. “I’m supposed to be the one kneeling.”

Santana is already tearing up and just nods her head. But she doesn’t stand up, she just keeps nodding, letting Brittany talk

“Santana, I just, bear with me okay? Because I have so much I want to say, and I’m going to try not to cry.” Santana nods rapidly sucking her lips into her mouth and trying to stem the flow of tears as Brittany continues. “I think from the second I met you, I knew you were it for me. I don’t know how to explain it, but I saw you and I just knew. You were so sad, and all I wanted to do was make you happy. It’s all I want to do for the rest of my life, if you’ll let me. And you, you just, Santana, you look at me, and you see me as beautiful. No one…no one has ever and that’s not even the thing it’s that beyond everything else, you see me. And I like to think I see you, and Santana I just want to be with you, as long as you’ll have me.” Brittany pauses and she waits, beginning to cry as she wipes away Santana’s tears. “Santana Lopez, will you marry me?”

Santana nods and takes the ring from Brittany’s shaky fingers and slips it on, before launching forwards and on top of Brittany.

“I will marry you a thousand times.”

“Yeah?” Brittany squeaks, because she said yes.

Santana just keeps nodding, “We’re getting married. Right here, Britt, let’s get married right here.”

“Here? In the barn?” She thinks about it for a second “It’s perfect, I love it San.”

“Baby.” And she holds out the ring and inspects it on her finger. “It’s gorgeous, and I love you so much.”

“I was so nervous.”

Santana nods because it makes more sense now, Brittany’s weird behavior, “Did you think ever in a million years I wouldn’t say yes?”

“I don’t know, I mean, I guess not really, but… ”

“You are the love of my life, Brittany Pierce.” Santana puts her hands on Brittany’s cheeks. “I haven’t even kissed you right yet.”

“All your kisses are right.” Brittany mumbles against her lips before Santana shuts her up.

“Take me to bed, fiancée.”

“As you wish, future wife. I should have thought these candles through,” Brittany furrows her brow, hoping she didn’t kill the moment. “Let me just blow them out so our barn doesn’t go up in flames. We worked way too hard for that”

Santana giggles, “Good idea, i’ll help you. By the way how did you get all of these candles lit?”

She pauses for a second and shrugs sheepishly, “Gram.”

“Of course!” Santana smiles, and together they run around the barn, laughing and blowing them all out, before Brittany scoops Santana up, and she wraps her legs around her waist. “Now for real take me to bed.”

Brittany laughs out loud, “Yes ma'am.”


End file.
